Weakness
by Mucca
Summary: Wally is having hard times. Will Bats help him?  my first story, feel free to write about some grammar mistakes, because English is not my native language
1. Cry

A slight headache made him open his eyes. Curtains in his room were obscured, so he wasn't sure if he had to get up, or just try to sleep again. After a few minutes of staring at the white ceiling of his messy bedroom, he deciced to get up, take a shower and eat something, if of course there was something edible in his fridge.

He got up and looked at the floor, but it was hard to see it under the mess. Dozens empty bottles of energy drinks, some pizza boxes, clothes and his Flash suit dropped under his bed. The headache had strengthened.

He went to the bathroom and opened the white cupboard above the sink. He found an aspirin, took a couple white pills and placed his mouth under the tap to drink some water. He also washed his face and felt that cold water made his blood run a bit faster, but not as fast it should in the body of the fastest man alive. Even Batman seemed to be more vehement than Wally was last time. He smiled when he imagined The Dark Knight running through the Watch Tower with enthusiasm as big as his lack of sense humor.

His smile vanished when he looked at the mirror placed on the wall under the cupboard. Strawberry blonde hair of young hero was almost red against skin pale as milk. The skin under his green eyes was dark and swollen.

He never felt so tired, even after most of the struggles with Leauge. Looks like that insomnia could be more determinated than many of Ghotam villains.

_'There is no way I can show myself in the Watch Tower in that shape'_ Wally thought during a shower. Cold water made his mind sharperand woke up his body. Minutes were passing but Wally didn't move, thinking about what he would say John if he decided to visit him. Wally didn't answer to any of his last calls, so it was obvious taht he will come.

_'What would I tell him? That I am to tired to show up or that I can't sleep?' It sounds like a joke, not funny even for me'_ he though. John was his closest friend from the Leauge and he will understand almost everything, but Wally was afraid to talk with him.

He wasn't sure If they know how young he is, maybe except Batman. But it was obvious that he was the youngest member of them. John asked him about it one time, Wally didn't answer and unfortunately that was enough for John. He told him, that If he were the leader Wally had have to wait couple of years until they let him join. If Wally tell John what is the problem, he will tell Sups that younger hero can't handle the duties or something like that.

"Fuck!" he screamed and hit the shower wall with his cold fist. He left the bathroom, freezed to bone and angry, because of his weakness.

Dressed in some random clothes he get back to the bed, without eating anything. Cold and fatigue wraped him like a heavy blanket. He was floating between sleep and consciousness when he heard that something was moving next to him. Wally opened his eyes and saw a black shadow on the wall. He blinked and felt that his hear was beating faster.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked and got up and trying not to tremble under Batman's sight. He was feling naked without a mask.

"John asked me to see with you" he said calmly and got closer to him.

"What for?" Wally asked him trying to look surprised. Batman's long silence told him that he have failed. He was feeling so small and pathetic standing against that man wrapped in black, whose power was authority.

"Wally, what's wrong with you?" Batman's voice was low and slow, devoid from emotions. Wally didn't answer to him, trying to avoid eye contact.

_'God, am I that weak?'_

Suddenly the Dark Knight placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally trembled but didn't move.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." he finally said and looked this time in Batman's eyes. "If John wanted to know that, why didn't he come instead of you?"

"He is busy" Batman answered. His voice has cut air like a knife.

Wally wanted to move Batman's hand out of his shoulder, but then older man forced him to sit on bed.

"What the..." he started but then he saw that Batman took off his mask.

"Wally, tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly this time, trying not to scare the younger man. "You can trust me" he added calmly.

"I'm fine..." Wally said and his body started to shake. He felt something warm in his eyes so he covered his face by hands.

**to be continued...**

**English is not my native language, so feel free to tell me what is wrong here :)**


	2. Night

"Wally, help us!"

"S-shayera? Where are you?"

"Wally please, hurry up. We can't stand it any longer!" her voice became weaker and seemed coming from all sides.

"Hold on, Shayera!" he started to run, but he wasn't sure if he was actually moving forward. Suddenly there was nothing else but an impenetrable darkness and sound of his own heart beating so hard that he was feeling pain in chest.

"Shayera!" Wally shouted into the void but there was no respond.

"SHAYERA!"

"She is dead now" a new voice reached him from the dark, painfully calm and... familiar "You were too slow, you couldn't help her. You will never be like me, Wally…"

"Uncle Barry? Is that… really you?'"

_Is it a joke or just a nightmare? Another nightmare…_

"Don't worry Wally, I think I know how to help you, just stay calm"

"Unc…" a pair of strong hands grabbed him by the throat and the last thing he saw before he passed out was a face of the man who made him a hero and had taught him everything he knows. The man who had treated him like a son. Uncle Barry's face...

"Wally!"

The boy found himself in Bruce's arms, sweaty and trembling. It took him some time to figure out where he is.

"Bruce, I…" his sentence was ended by a tender kiss on his neck.

"You don't have to talk now, if you don't want to" black haired man whispered "But something must be done about it. Now try to get some sleep"

Wally didn't answer, but he was really thankful.

He must admit that staying in Batman's mansion hadn't helped him, but even made his nights worse. From an enervating insomnia to restless sleep, such an irony. An enormous house with over a dozen of empty rooms, inhabited only by Bruce and his butler was like a cage for the darkest thoughts only.

"I don't want to sle…"

"Shh…" Bruce's placed his warm hand on Wally's sweaty forehead and gently pulled the red haired head on his wide shoulder.

"Thank you"

"That's nothing"

Minutes were passing and when Bruce was sure that Wally fell asleep, finally tranquil, he started to think about what he should tell the Leauge about their absence.

**Yep, so little in such a long time. Sorry :(**

**Btw I've just realized that Christian Bale as Bruce is the best choice ever made.**


End file.
